TWitches
by BashfulC
Summary: They were seperated for sixteen years to keep them safe. Now they're about to meet again and Hogwarts will never be the same.
1. Prologue

STORY: T*Witches  
  
CHAPTER: Prologue  
  
AUTHOR: BashfulC  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nada so don't sue! The Amelia Ronaldi character belongs to me but the name belongs to Meg Cabot, author of The Princess Diaries.  
  
SUMMARY: They were separated for sixteen years to keep them safe. Now they're about to meet again and Hogwarts will never be the same.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Hey everyone. I re-wrote T*Witches because one of my reviewers told me this was way too close to the actual books and after looking it over again, I had to agree. So, I rewrote this. There are some major differences but the main thing is the same. I hope you like what I changed if you don't tough noogies. Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ashleigh Black smiled at the two beautiful and curious infants who were in her arms. She had just given birth to them not even ten minutes ago and she had to already give them up. She could see Albus outside, waiting to take the children to people who could protect them; Apolla and Artemis, her twin girls. They had been named for the twin god and goddess of Greek mythology; Apollo, the healer of the Sun, and Artemis, the huntress of the night.  
  
They had been born four minutes apart, Artemis in the seconds before the full moon of September seventh passed beneath the crest of the Earth, and Apolla, minutes later as the first rays of sunshine had hit the house. She had known before they were born that she could not keep them. They were too important to do that. They had a destiny they would have to face, and like it or not, she would not be around to see them achieve it. She had had a vision, and unlike the overgrown insect Trelawney, hers were actually true. She would die in six months. And her children, who together were already as powerful as their grandfather, would be killed.  
  
So she was hiding them. She, her best friends Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had decided to split them up. She had been upset, but she knew the truth. She was going be killed by a deatheater close to her, one who would reveal his alliance with the Dark Lord at her death. She still didn't know his identity but she had her suspicions. Asana's lips twitched. She looked down into the peaceful faces of her darlings and whispered a soft melody to them.  
  
As she sang, she watched as they grew sleepy and finally, sighed themselves into sleep. She fingered the necklaces they wore around their necks. One of the first things she had done was put the two necklaces on them. Artemis wore a half full moon pendant while her sister had on a half sun pendant. Together, they formed a full circle.  
  
She put on a strained smile as her friends, her family, walked in. She could tell from the blood-bond she and Lily had performed two years ago that Lily wasn't feeling very well. That might've had to do with her being in the seventh month of her own pregnancy but she doubted it. James wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled sadly at her. Remus eyes were kind and sadder than ever as he took her hand in his. Pettigrew was no where to be seen, since she never trusted the little rat. Her parents were also absent, which didn't surprise her. They hadn't spoken to her since she and Sirius had left home at age sixteen. Finally, there was Sirius and Albus. Their usual cheerful expressions were gone, replaced with a somber demeanor. She smiled as Sirius bended down and kissed her temple.  
  
"It's time, Ash." Remus told her softly. She looked up at him and saw him holding back his tears. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and looked down at her twins. Both were asleep but Artemis was restless while her sister was calm. She burned the memory of their angelic faces into her head before handing the girls over to Albus. She turned away, flinching as she felt him pat her hand. She knew it was irrational, but in some ways she blamed her old headmaster. He was the world's greatest wizard yet this was the best he could think of. She heard the door close behind him and a single crystal like tear fell from her eye.  
  
***Eleven Year's Later***  
  
"Is it true, Albus?" Albus Dumbledore turned around and smiled at the young man who stood in front of him. He nodded. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ashleigh Black's children have finally arrived at Hogwarts?" He asked. Albus shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, only Apolla. Artemis has been accepted elsewhere." He informed him. Severus frowned.  
  
"Where?" He asked, hiding his shock. A Black hadn't been accepted to Hogwarts? A first. Albus smiled, making Severus wonder once again if the old man really could read minds and not simply do Occlumency.  
  
"Actually, I sent her a letter but so did Coventry Island Institute of Magic. She accepted the latter, which does not surprise me." Severus again had to hide his surprise.  
  
"She will be attending Coventry?" Albus nodded, gazing outside as the carriages holding the older students pulled in front of the castle and the boats carrying the first years could be seen on the lake. He stretched his senses and nodded as he felt who he was looking for. He turned back to the man he considered a son.  
  
"Let's go. We have students to meet." Severus nodded and the two wizards walked out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, please review and tell me what you think. I know this was fairly short, but oh well. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Do any of you have guesses on who the father is? Let me know! Here's a sneak peak on the next chapter, Meetings.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
SNEAK PEAK:  
  
"Don't worry Ronnikins; the potion'll come out in two hours." The one with a G on his shirt told him. She stifled a laugh as the boy's expression.  
  
"Or maybe five." This was from the one with F on his shirt.  
  
"Possibly twenty-four."  
  
"Maybe even a week."  
  
"We're still trying to get the time down right." G-Shirt finished. ~~~*~~~  
  
Tootles!  
  
Always me, BashfulC! 


	2. Chapter One

STORY: TWitches  
  
CHAPTER: Meetings  
  
AUTHOR: BashfulC  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nada so don't sue! The Amelia Ronaldi character belongs to me but the name belongs to Meg Cabot, author of The Princess Diaries.  
  
SUMMARY: They were separated for sixteen years to keep them safe. Now they're about to meet again and Hogwarts will never be the same.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
REVIEWS FOR "Chapter Prologue"  
  
Kelly: Thanks for the review! Here's a cookie! *Hands Kelly a cookie* Hope you like! And yes, I've read the books; not all of them cause we can't afford em but I love the first two! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Seeing Things  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Amelia "Mia" Ronaldi hummed softly to herself as she walked out of the town of St. Catchpole to her new home. She, her novelist parents, her three cats, two dogs, and one owl had moved here from London because her parents wanted to have more 'downtime." She smiled softly. /Downtime, yeah right. They just wanted to get me out of Death Street. And Grandpa didn't help./ she thought to herself.  
  
Her surrogate grandfather, Dan Door, had urged her parents to leave London; according to him, it was getting too dangerous. Her parents trusted Grandpa with there lives and had immediately begun searching for a house. When her father had told Grandpa that they had found a home just outside St. Catchpole, he had gotten a mischievous twinkle in his eye that went unnoticed by everyone but her. She shook her head and smiled bitterly. No one but she knew the real dangers that were in London.  
  
Deatheaters were everywhere. She had stopped reading the 'muggle' papers because there was always at least three "unexplainable deaths" of "good, upstanding citizens." The Daily Prophet was no better, reporting nothing but rumors, sightings of raids and Deatheaters; as well as predictions and warnings. And not once did they say his name! /I mean, how hard is it to say Voldemort?/ she asked herself. Her grandpa had taught her at an early age that "fear of a name, increases fear of the thing itself." Of course, he had been talking about horses and how she was terrified of riding Black Thunder, a stallion at the nearby horse ranch, but still.  
  
She stopped at a small dirt road and looked up at the house that was obviously held up by magic. She had discovered this house two weeks ago and this was the first time she could hear people in it. A small sign next to it proclaimed it as "The Burrow" and she smiled. A short redheaded girl ran around the house, a taller boy with black hair chasing her.  
  
"Ginny! What did you do to my hair!?" He yelled as she giggled. The front door opened and a pair of redheaded twins walked out. From her perch, she could hear everything that was said as the girl, Ginny, hid behind the twins.  
  
"Don't worry Ronnikins; the potion'll come out in two hours." The one with a G on his shirt told him. She stifled a laugh as the boy's expression.  
  
"Or maybe five." This was from the one with F on his shirt.  
  
"Possibly twenty-four."  
  
"Maybe even a week."  
  
"We're still trying to get the time down right." G-Shirt finished. Another boy, with bright red hair that was sticking out in every direction walked out calmly. He raised an eyebrow at the twins.  
  
"Fred, George, your mum wants to talk to you. And by the way, I never want to have red hair again. No offense, but it's not fun to look into your mirror and see red hair instead of black." He told them as they paled and a woman's voice yelled from inside.  
  
"Fred! George! Get inside right now!" The twins glanced at each other and walked glumly inside. She watched as the three remaining teens laughed at the conversation that followed.  
  
"How dare you! What have I told you about testing your jokes on members of this family? Do you think its funny, giving Harry red hair, your brother black hair, and me blonde hair?" She continued to rant as another young man walked outside and Amelia lost all concentration on the woman's voice.  
  
He had long red hair that was tied back with a ponytail, a tooth earring, and regular muggle clothes. He was older than her that was for sure, around twenty five or so. He was perhaps the coolest, and hottest, looking guy she had ever seen. A yelp made her jump and she fell off the fence. She could hear the boy cursing, an unfamiliar voice chastising him and the older woman's voice.  
  
"What on earth is going on?!" She asked. The boy spoke up.  
  
"There was a girl watching us. She was standing on the fence." Mia panicked. She peeked over the hedge in time to see the woman go pale and sigh. Her eyes widened as the group started walking towards her. She swallowed, and bit her lip, thinking. Her decision made, she jumped up and ran off. She could hear the group yelling at her but she didn't stop. If she would've looked back, she would've seen the group halt in there steps, stunned.  
  
"Hermione?" The two boys whispered in confusion.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Eventually the voices faded and she slowed to a walk as she opened her own gate and walked inside her house, trying to get her breathing back under control. She waved absently to her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table, working on her laptop. Her father was sipping coffee and reading the paper. She placed the bag of bagels from town on the table and mumbled that she was going upstairs. They smiled and her father kissed her temple as she and he passed each other, her to the stairs that lead up to attic, her room, and him to get more coffee.  
  
After one flight of stairs she reached a black painted door that was covered with magically glowing stars that spelled out her name. She pushed it open and walked up another staircase. Once her head popped into the room, she took a deep breath and smiled; the Vanilla scented candles were still alight. She looked around. Her bed stood in the right hand corner and was unmade with the comforter piled in a heap at the end of it. Boxes lined one wall, half of them unopened the other half partially full or empty.  
  
Her nightstand had her alarm clock and a lilac painted lamp with a unicorn depicted on the shade. A bookshelf stood against the wall at the foot of her bed, empty save for a few photos of her family and friends. Next to the railing that saved people from falling down the attic stairs, stood her dresser on the right and her vanity table on the left. Both tops were covered with little odds and ends, and a suitcase was placed next to her dresser, empty.  
  
On the left hand side of the attic were two doors, one leading to a bathroom the other to a walk-in closet. Her desk stood on the left hand side of the room, next to the closet door. It was covered with dozens of books she had yet to get on the bookshelf next to the desk. On the other side of the bookshelf was the door to the bathroom and on its side was a hook from which hung her bathrobe.  
  
The thing that would catch anyone's attention though was in the center of the room. A large piece of plastic covered the floor and a ladder was situated directly under a half finished ceiling mural. She had begun painting a night sky on her ceiling, complete with the man on the moon and a cow jumping over it. Her walls would also add to it by having a jungle at night painted on them, which she had already done. She also had ropes she had spray painted green for vines, plastic potted plants, and she had a shaggy green carpet to put on the floor. Her furniture was already painted green and dark browns with images of colorful flowers everywhere.  
  
She had helped her dad carve realistic looking wooden statues of wild animals including a head of an elephant she had barely been able to hang on her wall. She also had made monkeys, a lion, a panther, a cougar, a tiger, parrots, a rather large flower fountain that would be in the middle of the room and her father had secretly made her a wild boar which she was placing in a corner. The monkeys and parrots were made so they could hang from the ceiling and ropes. She had plans to strategically put the other animals all over the room to give it a wicked look. She fell onto her bed and rubbed her temples. She had gotten a headache the moment she walked into her room. She grimaced, knowing what was coming. A moment later, she blacked out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
So what did you think? Who do you think Dan Door is? Let me know!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
SNEAK PEAK:  
  
"How about you start with my biological parents?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes I suppose that as good a place to start as any. Well then, your mother was a beautiful, charming young woman who, with the help of James Potter and her brother, Sirius Black, was the only person to ever hold a drinking party in the Gryffindor Common Room.."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Catch ya on the Flipside!  
  
Always me, BashfulC! 


End file.
